


Sow the Seeds

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: A Villain's Waterlily [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alone, F/M, Forever Alone, Forevver Alone, Loneliness, Turbo K.O. Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: T.K.O. comes up with a plan to enact against the plaza, and this time...? He'll get what he wants.





	Sow the Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bride of Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505096) by DisneyFanatic2364. 

T.K.O. sighed as he sat on the outside of K.O.'s house. It looked condemned, matching the feeling of its owner.

"K.O.? Look, I know everyone's not talking to you, but I don't know what to do! I don't know how to be a hero like you! My instincts are telling me destruction is the way to go and-" he cut himself off to not remind him of the subconscious.

"K.O. please." Silence. "Stop acting like a baby and help me!" He pounded on the door. Silence.

T.K.O. walked away. He sat on his beanbag at home and huffed. He was lonesome. He wasn't an introvert, even when he was "alone" the audio from his TV kept him company.

Destruction wasn't what he craved. It was attention.

He sighed and looked through his memory boxes, holding the pictures of his friends and family. Some of the others, like neighbors, were ripped up. Some were taped back together.

He sighed and traced their faces. His mother and Mr. Gar and Rad and Enid. He finally had a soft-spot for the villainous side of the family, but they'd lost touch as he didn't visit the Neutral Zone anymore.

Though, he wished he'd kept in touch with everyone. Sometimes he'd use the magic mirror he stole and look through it to see what everyone was up to.

He stood up and looked to the picture in his hands. It made his heart beat faster and made him feel calm. A picture of Dendy, in a cute tuxedo. He smiled softly, and willed a copy of her to exist in his mind.

She was child sized, but he wouldn't do anything bad to her. He just wanted to hold her again, remembering how she saved him over her smelly ol' bean.

She hopped into his arms and he held her, wishing that he could feel her in his arms truely again. This had satisfied him times before...but now...? He couldn't feel that satisfaction. He didn't want to be lonely.

He didn't want to be alone.

He wouldn't be alone.

That's where he decided to enact his plans against the plaza. They didn't care for him. They only wanted K.O. . Well, they were stuck with him.


End file.
